Timeline (HSLoN)
__TOC__ *262 AC: Jaime & Cersei Lannister are born. **Brandon Stark is born. *270 AC: Willas Tyrell is born. *272 AC: Obara Sand is born. *275 AC: Nymeria Sand is born in Volantis. *276 AC: Arianne Martell is born. **Tyene Sand is born. *277 AC: Garlan Tyrell is born. *278 AC Hadrian Stark is born to Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne. *279 AC: In a year of false spring, a great tournament is held by Lord Whent at Harrenhal. King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar attend, as do many lords from across the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar wins the tournament, but names Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty rather than his own wife Elia. Lord Tywin Lannister is enraged when Aerys names his son Jaime to the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir in favor of his ugly, misshapen younger brother Tyrion. Furious, Tywin resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock. 280-281 AL: In response to the king's murder of Rickard and Brandon Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, raises the banners of the North. Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and betrothed to Lyanna, joins the rebellion, raising the banners of the Stormlands. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, a mentor to both Robert and Eddard, does the same. The Stark, Tully, and Arryn armies begin gathering north of the Trident, but Robert's forces are cut off far to the south. Leaving his brother Stannis to hold Storm's End, Robert marches his army northwest through enemy territory. Lord Mace Tyrell continues to besiege Storm's End for a full year. Robert is defeated at the Battle of Ashford by Tyrell forces loyal to the king, but later joins up with the Northern and Vale armies at the Battle of the Bells. The combined rebel army crosses to the north side of the Trident. Both sides consolidate for a major showdown. Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, who had planned to marry his daughter Catelyn to Brandon Stark, instead agrees to marry her to Eddard in exchange for his support in war. In addition, Hoster marries his second daughter Lysa to Jon Arryn to shore up the alliance. All four are wed in a double marriage ceremony at Riverrun before the rebel armies depart once again. *Prince Rhaegar leads a royalist army to directly engage the rebels, but is defeated at the climactic Battle of the Trident, in which he is killed in personal combat by Robert himself. *Realizing that rebel victory is imminent, King Aerys sends his remaining young son Viserys & his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to the safety of the ancestral Targaryen fortress, Dragonstone island. *With Rhaegar dead, lords who had been undecided about which side to join now abandon the Mad King. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing allegedly to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters brutally sack the city. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, for which Jaime becomes known as "the Kingslayer". **Harry uses shape shifting to take an older form and rescue Elia Martell and her children. He ripped Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch in half in a state of rage and magic enhanced strength. Elia and her daughter are sent to Sunspear and Tywin fakes their deaths to save face. **Harry infested King's Landing with spying and eavesdropping spells, kills rapists, and those who enjoyed watching, or allowed it. Emptied Treasury into two magically expanded trunks and sent one to the Martells. **4k of 12k Lannister men killed. **Harry gained an imprint of Ser Arthur Dayne's skills. *Robert Baratheon, due to a blood relationship with House Targaryen, is proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. With Lyanna dead, Robert instead marries Cersei Lannister to shore up the alliance that brought down the Targaryens. King Robert's Reign 282 AC *Combat at the Tower of Joy: Lord Willam Dustin, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell, Ethan Glover, Lyanna Stark, Gerold Hightower, and Ser Arthur Dayne die in the combat. Eddard Stark rode to Starfall to return Dawn and seek a Maester to tend to Howland Reed and a wet nurse for his "bastard" Jon Snow, really Aegon Targaryen. The funeral of Ser Arthur Dayne is held and Ashara Dayne is murdered and her murderer was caught by an enraged and vengeful Hadrian Stark. The catspaw didn't know who hired him, but it was Petyr Baelish, who wanted her and Harry killed. Harry physically five years old. **Aegon Targaryen the Seventh born, but hidden as Jon Snow the bastard of Eddard Stark. *Harry, Ned, Howland, and Jon banished from Starfall. They go to King's Landing, before travelling to Riverrun where Harry calmed Hoster Tully down, and then Winterfell. Once at Winterfell, Harry began his plans to improve the North and win the loyalty of his people. Harry secured Neds approval to start proving himself, inspects the wards of Winterfell, and locates a secret vault used by all previous Lord Stark's. Harry began his planned rise. **Imprint of Ser Jaime Lannister's skills. **Convinced Benjen Stark to not join the Nights Watch. **Harry used his nature magic to improve the soil of the North. Crops were planted and they would soon be free of needing to buy food from the Riverlands and Reach. **A castle on Stony Shore was constructed and Moat Cailin was restored. **Secretly hatched dragons. **East and West Stark fleets were constructed; both magically enhanced, and sailors were given proper training and equipment. Naval bases at Bear Island, Oldcastle, Ramsgate, Karhold, Stony Shore, Sea Dragon Point and White Harbor. Defenses placed for Torrhen's Square, Barrowtown, White Harbor. **Winter Town expanded into a city with growth potential beyond King's Landing and Oldtown. ((Magically reinforced walls and controlled and easily defended entry points. Anti-necromancy wards and wards for spying on its people.)) Winter City and Winterfell can withstand a fifteen year seige, **White Harbor surpasses that of King's Landing. **Mines for gold, silver, gems, iron, coal, and copper begun and people attracted to the North for plenty of Job opportunities. **Standing army of 25k, with another 25k in reserve. **Road system created, with Toll Booths placed to reduce costs. **Winterfell renovated with indoor plumbing, rebuilt the First Keep and Burned Tower, and undid the damage to the lowest levels of the Crypts. Most of Winterfell magically enhanced. **Trained with Ser Arthur Dayne's shade. *Late 282 AC: Queen Cersei Lannister gives birth to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime. Her next two children will also secretly be fathered by Jaime. *282 AC: Loras Tyrell is born. *283 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born. **Margaery Tyrell is born. **Desmera Redwyne is born. *285 AC: Sansa Stark is born. *287 AC: Shireen Braratheon is born. **Tommen Baratheon is born. **Dickon Tarly is born. **Arya Stark is born. *288 AC: Harry was the most powerful man in Westeros & on the same level as Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Ser Barristan Selmy as an eleven year old (physically twelve) and built like someone years older. **Moat Cailin completed. **288 AC: Bran Stark is born. **Harry got word of Balon Greyjoy's plots and warned the King and Lord Hand, Jon Arryn, Jon dismissed it as mere rumor. **Harry made an enemy of the Reach, Riverlands, Westerlands; by ending a trade deal to their favor and out performing them. **Won the loyalty, love, and respect of his people; except House Bolton, and convinced Ned to leave Jon at Winterfell to be groomed for rule. Jon would learn swordfighting, ruling, finance, business, magic; warging and Valyrian sorcery. **Plotted to plant and regrow Weirwood trees. **Suspected that Petyr Baelish was involved in his parents murder. Tywin Lannister had repeatedly tried to steal northern knowledge, as had Varys and Baelish. The spies of Baelish and Lannister executed, but the trained children of Varys were exiled to the Westerlands. **North dominated by worship of the Old Gods, with temples to others publically destroyed to win support. **Harry secretly advertised that Robert "Robin" Arryn was Baelish's bastard. *289 AC: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several months of furious fighting in the Westerlands and Riverlands, King Robert's forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle. Balon capitulates and surrenders his only surviving son, Theon, as hostage and ward for his good behavior. Robert instructs Eddard Stark to take Theon under his wing. *Harry warned the Westerlands, Riverlands, and Reach, but only Tywin Lannister ignored him and lost his fleet. A dozen longships taken at Sea Dragon point. Rodrik Greyjoy slain by Lord Jason Mallister. Victarion Greyjoy led ten Iron Fleet ships and twenty other ships against the Stark Fleet. The entire attacking fleet destroyed, with Victarion and Aeron Greyjoy being burned alive. Harry led 25k soldiers to conquer the islands and Eddard Stark led 10k to secure the Riverlands and Westerlands. *Blacktyde taken, thousands of Ironborn killed and nearly a hundred ships taken to be repainted in Stark colors. Blacktyde was garrisoned and Harry move onto Orkmont and cleansed it. House Orkwood and Tawney's ships taken and sent North. *Wiped out House Harlaw and claimed Nightfall. Harlaw Island taken, looted, and every slain Ironborn had their bodies burned. *At Old Wyk: Nagga's Hill & Cradle were destroyed by ship-breakers. Harry killed several dozen men and had the walls and gates of Drumm's home reduced to rubble and then had them surrounded to prevent escape. They entered and began killing Ironborn, with Harry again killing dozens and Dunstan Drumm and Andrik the Unsmiling; taking Red Rain as a trophy. Thousand of ironborn killed and burned, including Priests of the savage religion. The North was assured greater prosperity through the acquisition of loot, ships, and a now battle-hardened army. Harry gained even more love, fear, and respect from his people and enemies. **Harry decided it was impractical for the North to war alone and had gained alot with minimal casualties. The Siege of Pyke happened after Harry and Jaime Lannister dealt with the nobles of Pyke. Harry fought with distinction and outperformed even Jaime Lannister, but was deprived his due when King Robert allowed Balon Greyjoy to swear meaningless oaths in exchange for remaining in power. Robert compensated him with four boons and Harry vengefully took advantage. ***I want to write laws regarding the Ironborn to ensure they rehabilitate, which you will make law, and if they ever rebel again then I want my Right of Conquest recognized. ***Theon & Yara Greyjoy will be made wards of House Stark to guide them away from darker and depraved mind sets and acts. ***Obviously, I'll be keeping the taken ships and other spoils. ***Lastly, the North will no longer pay taxes to the Iron Throne so long as House Baratheon rules. ***Ironborn may no longer rape, reave, raid, or serve as pirates. Ironborn may not take slaves, thralls, salt wives, plunder, sacrifice to the false Drowned God or speak of it. Any Ironborn violating these laws may be executed by anyone of any religion, allegiance, or region of origin. **Harry took Yara and Theon Greyjoy as his wards and returned to the North with most of his forces, never counting Robert as an ally again. **Harry took Nighfall and Red Rain; wiping out House Harlaw & House Drumm, and a massive amount of gold, silver, copper and other valuables. Harry took most of the gold & silver in the Iron Islands for himself. Euron was secretly assassinated. *Following spring, a long summer officially begins, which will last for another ten years, only ending in 299 AL. It is the longest summer in living memory. **Harry began building up businesses and drawing in people with useful skills to the North. Harry attracted glass, carpet and lace makers from Myr, Smiths from Qohor and Tyrosh. House Stark begins their climb to dominance in trade, wealth, military; army and navy, and in terms of political influence. *Tourney at Lannisport: Lynesse Hightower becomes Lord Jorah Mormont's wife. **House Stark the dominant naval power in the Sunset Sea, wealthiest Great House, militarily a great power, immense influence (under-utilized), Skagos and Skane taken back by the North. *292 AC: Rickon Stark is born. 293 AC *293 AC: Harry had continued his intense training and acquiring monopolies and wealth, but was reminded of his intention to hold an auction for two Valyrian steel blades: Nightfall and Red Rain. Harry humiliated Hoster Tully, causing him to leave Winterfell angrily and go complain to Ned. Jon Arryn begins doubting the parentage of Robert "Sweet Robin" Arryn, and Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen "Baratheon". Tywin Lannister later realizes Jaime and Cersei's incest, but keeps it secret due to fear of ruin. **Red Rain sold to Mace Tyrell for 3,000,000 Gold Dragons due to his stupidity. Oberyn Martell tricked him into it to help Harry out due to his mother. **Nightfall sold to Tywin Lannister for 2,500,000 Gold Dragons, after Oberyn spitefully drove the price up to annoy Tywin. **Harry gave Oberyn enough Valyrian steel for spearhead as thanks for driving up the bids. **Jorah Mormont and Lynesse Hightower flee in exile to Essos. Jorah Mormont would have been executed by Hadrian Stark. Harry was fifteen namedays/years old. Jon/Aegon 11. **Harry decided to travel, while also looking for Mormont and building up his wealth and skills further. **The North began expanding its influence into the Riverlands. **The Vale, Riverlands, and Westerlands infested with Spying & Eavesdropping spells. Spells in every Keep, Castle, home or Holdfast. Crownlands infested with spying and eavesdropping spells. **Harry planted Weirwood trees and even regrew some, and warded them against ill-intent and followers of the Seven and other enemy religions. **Harry infested Baelish's brothel and several others with spying and eavesdropping spells and learned that Petyr Baelish ordered his mothers and his death, and secretly caused Robert's Rebellion. Harry plotted to make Baelish disappear and implicate Jon Arryn in it and cause more trouble between he and Lysa Tully and expose Robert/SweetRobins bastardy and weaken the Vale. Harry secretly forced suicidal singers to write offensive songs about Robert Baratheon; "Big Man, Little ****" and "Thank the Gods." **Harry and Jon are summoned to a feast and Jon defeats Meryn Trant after insulting him. Trant died after attacking Jon from behind after being spared. **Harry infested the Stormlands with spying and eavesdropping spells and discovered that Renly Baratheon was homosexual. **After investigating the Order of Maesters and learning of their involvement in suppressing magic, and other undesirable subjects and had killed Targaryen's, dragons, skinchangers, wargs, and Greenseers and had dissected them. Harry massacred countless Maesters and acolytes and took quite a bit of Valyrian steel. Harry wiped out all those involved and sent copies of the Maester's knowledge to House Stark, Manderly, Redwyne, Tyrell, and Martell and insulted other houses by deeming them weak, unfit, doomed, untrustworthy, and had to secretly bully people into compliance by striking them with lightning. **After learning of Roose Bolton's plans to kill members of House Stark, Harry went and killed every Bolton man in the Dreadfort and then Roose Bolton. Harry slew Ramsey Bolton and then abducted and killed Domeric Bolton. *Arriving at Starfall, Harry was greeted by his grandfather, aunt Allyria, and cousin Edric, the former being rather cold until Petyr Baelish and his crimes were revealed. Lord Dayne and Harry tortured Baelish for a week until Lord Dayne grew bored and they executed him. Gerold Dayne arrived with Princess Arianne Martell and her retinue, and mocked Harry, but was quickly humiliated in return. Gerold insulted Harry after watching him flirt with the Sand Snakes & Princess Arianne, insulting his parents and being crippled for life in retaliation. **Harry has an orgy with Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella Sand, Arianne Martell, and a disguised Rhaenys Targaryen. Harry reveals to Arianne that her father intended for her to marry the mad Viserys Targaryen and that he knew of Rhaenys Targaryen and Elia Martell's survival and location. Harry gave Arianne great advice on bettering Dorne. Oberyn learns that Harry was aware of his families plots and secrets, and that the rumors about Jaime and Cersei Lannister are true. Harry propositioned Rhaenys. **End chap 3: Lysa Arryn blabbed her sons bastardy and her infidelity while accusing Jon Arryn of murdering Petyr Baelish. Harry began watching events to protect his plans. *At Sunspear: Doran questioned Harry about his motives and Harry single-handed dismanted and dissected his plan and caused both Doran and Oberyn to doubt it. Doran agrees to betroth Rhaenys to Hadrian, or to not object. *At Lys: Harry stole many fine tapestries, gold, silver, gems and recovered Truth, the blade Moredo Rogare. Barely missed catching Jorah Mormont. **Stole Caggo's Valyrian steel Arahk. *Bought a kings ransom in spice and silk in Volantis. *Tywin Lannister began expressing interest in having the Greyjoy's placed into his custody. *On the Rhoyne: Harry & Jon were harassed by pirates and kept winning a lot of gold and Jon won a Valyrian steel bastard sword of his own and trunks with large amounts of wealth, millions in it. They spent a month on the Rhoyne and Jon gained massive wealth. **At Chroyane: Harry quickly got bored of killing hundreds of stone men and decided to loot the poorer houses, after sensing Valyrian steel and summoning it. Filled two trunks, each with wealth greater than all of the Great Houses of Westeros. In the palaces made of gold, Harry found fourteen Philosopher Stones and from the palaces gained enough gold to fund a global currency. *The Assassination of Aegon Blackfyre: Harry easily captured Aegon, Jon Connington, and their crew and then interrogated Aegon by ripping knowledge from his mind, but learning nothing of real value. Illyrio Mopatis had the memories of his son removed & was molded into a Targaryen supporter, but only if they were stable. The same was done with Varys, but favoring any stable ruler for Westeros. **Harry returned to Volantis to buy more spice and silk. 294 AC *At Valyria: Once arriving, Harry noticed the spirits of the victims of the Doom and Smoking Sea, and began adapting to the toxic environmnt. Harry gained more Valyrian steel, including dragon horns and Brightroar. **Harry spent ten days picking the underwater area clean, getting obscene levels of Valyrian steel. **Valyria city: After arriving in Valyria and noticing several buildings still standing and sensing several magic sources for Valyrian steel and Dragon eggs. **Two sets of Valyrian steel armor, six Valyrian steel blades; two greatswords, two longswords, two bastard swords, and about a dozen daggers of the same metal that Harry hadn't notice at first. Apart from that, there was a massive amount of gold, silver, gems, dozens of dragon eggs, crates of dragonbone, dragonbone bows, books on Valyrian magic, arts, history, culture, dragon raising and breeding, and the magic of several ancient societies. **Harry's wealth became "essentially limitless" **Harry arrived at the Freeholds meeting room and discovered the existence of another set of Hallows and Death spoke into his mind to explain how they came to be, about the Doom, the coming White Walker threat, and about the true upper limit of rituals. After looting the remaining cities, Harry departed for Dorne. *Upon reading his Book of Secrets, Harry learned that Jon convinced Robert to not honor the promised boon on Ironborn laws and had Robert rethinking the boon freeing Harry from taxes. The Three Sisters were luring in ships to wreck and loot. Catelyn had been excluding and annoying Jon, and her father Hoster was still trying to denounce Harry as a bastard and have him removed from power. *In Dorne, Harry spoke with Princess Elia Martell who agreed with him marrying Rhaenys. Harry declined a dowry, citing his seemingly limitless wealth. *In the North: Harry brutally assassinated Edmure Tully, cutting him in half and then chopping his body up and throwing it into the River. Harry promised to teach Rhaenys Valyrian and Rhoynar magic. **Standing army of 100k. Reserve of 100k. **House Bracken weakened and subverted to House Blackwood. Blackwood weirwood healed. **Harry sends a letter to Jon Arryn demanding he bring the Sistermen under control or have it be considered an act of war by the rebellious Three Sisters or by the Vale itself. Harry plots to wipe out House Frey and absorb large portions of the Vale and Riverlands into the North. Harry plots to kill Tywin Lannister to set Tyrion and Cersei against one another in a war of succession. Harry confirms the rumors of Jaime and Cersei Lannister's incest and tells his uncles of Baelish and his fate. Ned and Benjen were rewarded with Valyrian steel; Greatsword and Bastard sword respectively. **Ned is informed that Meria is actually Rhaenys and that Harry has seven dragons. **Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen 7 was twelve Namedays old. Jon was informed of his true parentage and he agrees to pursue the Iron Throne, even agreeing to a political marriage with Margaery Tyrell. Jon was given Blackfyre, Dark Sister, and three dragon eggs. Jon and Ned were introduced to Harry's dragons and Jon's eggs were hatched by the combined dragonfire. Harry drew out Jon's Targaryen traits with blood magic and Jon gained a Silvery-blond hair color. *Four months later: Three Sisters yielded to House Stark by Imperioused Jon Arryn, costing his House even more support, and the Three Sisters were quickly occupied. Bran Stark becomes Heir to Riverrun and Rickon Stark is given the Twins after House Frey exterminated, but it would be held by men loyal to House Stark until then. All Anti-Stark or Anti-North sentiment on the Three Sisters was quickly being eradicated. Harry was ordered by Lord Hand Jon Arryn to relinquish the Greyjoy siblings, but instead misplaced the letter and decided to move up his plans, vowing that Theon would die in a hunting accident, Tywin wouldn't make it past the moat and that the letter would officially be delayed until one day after the marriage was consummated. Harry asked that his allies delay Tywin even further with feasts and hospitality. **Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen 7 wins his first melee. *Harry revealed that he never swore an oath to a Baratheon, but a Baratheon swore one to him and broke it; forcing Eddard Stark to reevalute his position. Ned decided to write Robert to convince him to change his mind again. *Two months later: Harry married Yara Greyjoy and had Theon killed with her consent despite Harry having only made a tiny alteration to her thought process. Harry began spying on her because of it. Both Yara and Rhaenys pregnant, with Rhaenys' child likely to be first born. Harry plotted to kill Balon once Yara bore enough children and take control of the Iron Islands. Tywin Lannister arrived with Tyrion in tow and was insulted, told that Robert changed his mind, and that Balon Greyjoy was angry at Tywin and both were escorted out. Tywin was sent a whore with a pox and she seduced him. *To celebrate the small victory over Tywin, Harry wiped out the Alchemists' Guild and discovered several caches of Wildfire; under the Great Sept of Baelor and Dragonpit. To celebrate this small victory, Harry destroyed the Night King and Heart of Winter, causing the White Walkers to rapidly weaken and Death spoke with him again. Harry plots the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. *The Faith of the Seven verbally condemned Harry and demanded he set aside his second wife. Harry framed them for discovering a Wildfire Cache and plotting treason, mass-murder, forced conversion, and punishing sin with death by Wildfire. Thousands of Septons and Septas, and the High Septon, and Most Devout were all killed. Hoster Tully tried getting the Faith's backing to remove Harry from power, but the letter was destroyed. Harry plotted to poison Hoster, leaving him bedridden, and then rule the Riverlands through Bran. *After some discussion, Willas Tyrell and Sansa Stark are betrothed, with a dowry of 400,000 Gold Dragons. *Margaery Tyrell and Aegon Targaryen 7 were betrothed after the dragons of Harry and Aegon were revealed. **Phase three of Harry's Grand Plan was complete and Harry was ready for Northern independence. *295 AC: The firstborn children of Hadrian Stark, Rhaenys Stark, and Yara Stark are born. Both sons. One named Cregan, the son of Hadrian and Rhaenys/Meria. Another Brandon, son of Hadrian and Yara. *296 AC: Hoster Tully becomes bedridden. The second children of Rhaenys and Yara are born. Both sons. Arthur Stark, son of Hadrian and Rhaenys. *297 AC: Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos invites Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen to stay in his manse and offers to help them reclaim their throne. The third children of Rhaenys and Yara Stark are born, Ashara, daughter of Hadrian and Rhaenys, and another son: Rickard, son of Hadrian and Yara. *298 AC: **Jon Arryn is poisoned. Eddard Stark is appointed to replace him as Hand of the King and Robert Baratheon rides north to convince him, but walks into a trap where he, Cersei and Jaime Lannister, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella, Boros Blount and Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard, Sandor Clegane and Tyrion Lannister are all taken hostage. The Velaryon's, Celtigar's, Bar Emmon's, and Sunglasses turn on the Massey's, Chyttering's, Follard's, and Farring's. Most of the Vale and Riverlands secretly sworn to House Stark. Lyn Corbray killed by a vengeful Oberyn Martell and Lady Forlorn returned to House Corbray. Lamentation returned to House Royce. **Iron Islands taken by House Stark with Balon Greyjoy and any enemy Ironborn dead. Harry departs to deal with Stannis and Melisandre and then retrieve Daenerys Targaryen. **Dragonstone is easily taken single-handedly by Harry. **Harry and Aegon arrived at Pentos to retrieve Daenerys, scaring thousands in the process with their dragons. Viserys Targaryen was killed by Harry and Daenerys accompanied he and Aegon back to Westeros after receiving three Dragon eggs from Illyrio. *House Arryn branches wiped out and most of Vale sworn to House Stark. Most of Riverlands secretly loyal to House Stark. Allies against House Tully: Houses Blackwood, Darry, Goodbrook, Mooton, Ryger, Mallister, Whent, House Stark of the Twins?, Allies against House Arryn: Houses Grafton, Corbray (if Harry deals with Lyn), Royce, Waynwood (due to debt purchase), Belmore, Templeton, ^Over 30k men. Returned Lamentation to House Royce, Lady Forlorn to House Corbray after killing Lyn. Assets *Stark merchant fleet: Makes House Stark 2m GD a year on average. Enables House Stark to be dominant in trade. *Stark Mining: Makes House Stark 2-3m GD a year. Global company. *Stark Logging: Primarily logs in the North, but with profitable ventures in Essos and Westeros too. 1m GD yearly average. *Glass making factories; glasses, plates, chandeliers, and art work. *Carpet making factory *Lace making factory *25m GD personal wealth. *Journals of previous Lord Starks. *Books on First Men magic. *5.5m GD from the selling of Red Rain and Nightfall. *three trunks with more wealth than all the Great Houses combined. *Several million in Rhoynar art work; 50m *Enough gold to fund a global fiat currency. *Three extracted vaults to be placed in Winterfell/ *2 Kings ransom in spice and silk. *2 magically expanded chests with massive wealth in them. *3 large Goldenheart tables, with seats for twenty each. Preserved in mint condition with Valyrian runes. *"Quite a bit of" Valyrian steel jewelry, *Two sets of Valyrian steel armor, six Valyrian steel blades; two great swords, two longswords, two bastard swords, and about a dozen daggers of the same metal that Harry hadn't notice at first. Apart from that, there was a massive amount of gold, silver, gems, dozens of dragon eggs, crates of dragonbone, dragonbone bows, books on Valyrian magic, arts, history, culture, dragon breeding and raising and the magic of several ancient societies. *Vault made of Dragonstone. *Nearly 100 dragon eggs, 14 sets of Valyrian steel armor, 70m GD worth of gold, silver, copper, gems, and misc V steel weapons. *Book of Secrets in Winterfell; linked to Harry's spying spells and eavesdropping spells. Compiles notes for Harry to use in his plans. Spells in every Keep, Castle, home or Holdfast feeding it with info. In Lys, Volantis, Braavos, Tyrosh, Myr, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skagos https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skane https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Three_Sisters Spy network *Harry used magic to eavesdrop on all of Westeros, removing the human element from the equation & removing the chance of betrayal. Harry purged spies of Varys, Littlefinger and other players from his holdings. All of the North, Vale, Riverlands, and Westerlands were within his Sphere of spying. Infest every castle, keep, home, holdfast, sept, city, and establishment in the Vale, North, Riverlands, Westerlands, and Stormlands. *Lost magical knowledge of Valyria and several other civilizations. Priceless objects, most of which grant immense power or great benefits. His collection of Valyrian steel. Mountains of gold, silver, copper coins, and piles of ingots in those metals, and the stacks of bars. Priceless knowledge detailing the creation of Valyrian architecture and steel, and a massive group of petrified dragon eggs. *Raided Valyria and took huge numbers of Valyrian steel objects, knowledge, and other objects. *Valyrian Steel Arakhs, 50 Axes, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Truth, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, hundreds of daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. *Brightroar recovered by Harry. *Seized Caggo's Valyrian steel arakh after killing him. *Vigilance *Red Rain and Nightfall sold in HPLON *Dragon horns x40 drip blood on them to become master. *14 Philosopher's Stones. *Siezed Lady Forlorn, Heartsbane in this story *Valyrian steel chain links, rings masks, rods. *Five Goldenheart bows. *Several Dragonbone bows. *Dragons: **A dragon mount that is older, larger, and much more powerful than any other. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, but has breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and armor. Named Ragnarok. White and gold. Blood red eyes. **Maegor: Is similarly sized with Ragnarok and slightly more destructive. **Hellfyre: nearly as large and powerful as Maegor, but makes up for the smaller size with viciousness. A blood red dragon with white fire. Golden eyes. **Wildfyre: a wildfire green dragon with blue flames. Black eyes. **Three other unnamed dragons in stasis. *A personal ship, magically shrinkable and only requiring a crew of one. Controlled by will and bound to Harry with blood and soul magic. Has ship-breakers, flamethrowers, enchanted to nigh-invulnerability; immunity to fire, wind, and bypasses wind & water resistance for incredible speed, multiple storage rooms; magically expanded to the point that it can transport incalculable weights with enchanted trunks and each room is enchanted to ignore the weight of its contents. Warded to prevent people from boarding unless invited, can erect a powerful Notice-me-not charm for ten hours, **Contains a master bedroom fit for a king. **450 feet long, weight reduced with magic and ship reinforced with magic. Two islands in the Stepstones with excellent mineral wealth. ? Massive amounts of gold, silver, copper and other valuables like gems, rare tomes and scrolls. Books on Rhoynar water magic, Maegi bloodmagic, firemagic, airmagic, and alchemy. Notes *Marriage age: sixteen for boys, and after menstruating for girls. *Use Shireen Baratheon, and female bastards of Robert Baratheon, such as: Mya Stone to infuse more Valyrian blood into his or others line. *Potential wives: Cerenna and/or Myrielle Lannister, Margaery Tyrell, Rhaenys Targaryen (daughter of Rhaegar), Build up Riverlands once he has control; town and city charters, binding magical oaths of fealty, rivers for increased mobility of manpower and material, take Harrenhal and restore it and remove curse, defense in depth, guerilla warfare, scorched earth tactics to deny enemies supplies, https://www.quora.com/Was-Tywin-Lannister-overestimated https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11973480/8/A-New-World-to-Conquer https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12803585/9/Reborn-Into-the-Wild-Westeros http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Greyjoy%27s_Rebellion https://www.quora.com/Is-Tywin-Lannisters-acumen-overrated Jon Snow/Aegon 6 has V steel Bastard sword, four daggers, enough wealth to pay of the Iron Thrones debts + fifteen percent. Robert Baratheon's massive public debts, largely the result of his own inept financial leadership, total approximately six million Gold Dragons. This debt is roughly divided between three million owed to House Lannister, two million owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos, and one million owed to the Faith of the Seven. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_D._Lawrence_(ship) Ships armed with flame-throwers and ship-breakers (explosives). Troop transport ships 1k per ship, two hundred ores. https://www.quora.com/How-would-you-improve-the-economy-and-the-military-of-House-Stark --truly great idea http://racefortheironthrone.tumblr.com/post/126153637681/the-norths-economic-development-plan great also Kill Tywin Lannister to create a war between Tyrion and Cersei. plant rice in the flooded neck? Re-take Skagos and Skane? Punish those who take the Lords right to the first night? North has immense Iron ore, coal, diamonds and gems, healthy amounts of gold, large amounts of silver, and copper. renovate and improve Winterfell and Winter Town, and expand Winter Town. Road networks, community baths, walled cities, restore Moat Cailin, draw people in with job opportunities, build a navy (East and West fleets), standing army, boats for fast travel up/down rivers, professional standing army. Rice farms established in the Neck and other long lasting foods grown. *Use portals to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti monthly. Same w/ stuff from Asshai, and other distant places. Get magical and Dragonlore from Asshai. *Sack Qarth and sieze fleets to remove tolls, or use portals to bypass it. *steal horses and other stuff from Khals and the like. *War crimes? Have rape and murder of innocents outlawed, and burning fruit bearing trees and crops. *House Lannister armor designs best. MC should gain his faction equal/greater manufacturing ability, but more cost effectiveness. *Planted and regrew Weirwood trees all over Westeros and Essos. *Build something like the Arsenal of Braavos and build the greatest naval fleet. Arsenal should be able to build two war gallies in a day. Build two, four, or even six in the Arbor and mainland Reach. *Improved Dragonstone to be a much more valuable holding. *Expanded, repaired, and modified King's Landing. Sewers fixed and waste directed outside of City, and the Targaryen Dragonpit was demolished *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Stark's wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. **Harry strengthed and compacted the stone for usage as a foundation and then began constructing the first of many walls, but these would be the thickest, tallest and most enhanced. Fifty feet tall and ten feet thick. They were so enchanted and magically fused to each other and the mountain that they were an extension of each other and it. They could repel all known siege methods on Harry's world and in this one, and all those that Harry imagined. They could withstand dragonfire, wildfire, magic; including White Walker magic, and was converted into a Dragonstone like material. Only Harry's and his descendants would be able to affect it. **Harry continued building walls and military installations; enough to house thirty thousand men, but it could safely have as little as five-thousand without compromising security. **Dragonpit Palace: Twice the size of Dragonstone and with a similar style. *Heal Willas Tyrell with magic. Severe criminals & most dangerous to the Wall and the ones with moderate and less crimes in work release. *Mastered secret of Wildfire creation and can create a Philosopher's Stone and Elixir of Life. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/History_of_Tourneys_in_Westeros *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tysha *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Glass_candle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:House_Targaryen_retainers *Award Stormland parts Dornish Marches to House Martell to erase the Stormlands. Awarded most of the Stormlands to House Tyrell, only taking a small part to expand the Crownlands. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! *http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV-Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones.jpg ---part of the above. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/f/f1/The_free_cities_Adwd_map.jpg *https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ *The North (includes Bear Island and Skagos) - 117,800 sq. leagues (3.64 million sq. km) *The Reach (includes the Arbor and the Shield Islands) - 46,900 sq. leagues (1.45 million sq. km) *The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) *Dorne (does not include the Stepstones) - 31,300 sq. leagues (0.97 million sq. km) *The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) *The Stormlands (includes Tarth) - 20,000 sq. leagues (0.62 million sq. km) *The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) *The Crownlands (includes Dragonstone, Driftmark and Claw Isle) - 11,400 sq. leagues (0.35 million sq. km) *https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney *Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Mercenary#Sellsword **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Sellsword_companies **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Golden_Company *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. Hundreds of dragon eggs. Titles/aliases *Lord of Winterfell *Warden of the North *Lord Stark *Demon of the North Char Notes Hadrian Stark: 6'4 inches tall, Jet black hair (from his mothers family), violet eyed, and honed to peak condition. Possesses Swordmanship skills that are unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. A master at dual-wielding swords and has been compared to Ser Arthur Dayne in his prime because of it; at age 14. Stronger than Robert Baratheon in his prime and even Maelys Blackfyre/the Monstrous. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish, Olenna Tyrell, and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double his House's wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Hadrian is an incredible spymaster and uses magic to replace humans in most cases. Languages: Harry reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, and even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. Bastard Valyrian dialects of Pentos, Tyroshi, Myr, Lys, and trade talk. Can reforge Valyrian steel, but it requires blood sacrifice. Greensight: also called simply "The Sight", is the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. His powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. He could undergo periods of greensight for seemingly unlimited periods of time without interruption from outside forces, showing his immense magical ability. Skinchanger/Warg: Skinchanging with a Heart tree, a Weirwood with a face carved in it by the Children of the Forest, allows him (when combined with his Greensight) to have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. "Skill rivalling Ser Barristan or Arthur Dayne at their primes, and surpassing that of Jaime Lannister." During Greyjoy rebellion. Learned from *Ser Daemon Blackfyre *Cregan Stark *Ser Aemon the Dragonknight *Ser Arthur Dayne (after death) *Ser Gerold Hightower (after death) *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (after death and Rhaegar asked him to save his children) *Ulrick Dayne *Ryam Redwyne *Lewyn Martell (also a great spearman) *Daeron I Targaryen *Gwayne Corbray ? *Vorian Dayne *Maegor I Targaryen Weapons *Has black armor with a silver Direwolf featured on it, and has silver colored gilding. Magically enhanced to be nigh-indestructible. *Two Valyrian steel bastard swords/hand-and-a-half swords. *Black Valyrian steel armor. *Black Valyrian steel spear, with a Dragonbone shaft. Engraved with Runes to strengthen the shaft further. *Dragonbone bow. Transcripts *http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 *https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of dialogue. *https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ *https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode_scripts.php?tv-show=game-of-thrones Category:Timelines